


Promise

by harper_m



Category: Murder in Suburbia (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-06
Updated: 2008-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:04:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harper_m/pseuds/harper_m
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd have had her, Scribbs vows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

“You’ve done this before.”

Scribb’s voice was accusatory, not at all what Ash had been expecting to hear as she moved up Scribbs' body to brush a soft kiss against her lips, especially given that it was the first time they’d indulged in that particular intimacy. Well, the first time that Ash had indulged in it. With Scribbs.

“At that posh girl’s school.” The way Ash froze suddenly and refused to look at her was all the answer Scribbs needed. “Bloody hell, I was right. What about since then?”

It was the blush at the tips of her ears that gave Ash away.

“Ash, honestly? What was it, some sort of Sapphic orgy with time out for maths? Were you debauched?”

Scribbs tried to picture Ash participating in debauchery, but couldn’t seem to call the image to mind. So she focused, trying harder, finally snagging onto the hint of it and dragging it fully into frame.

The second time, she said it with much more enthusiasm. “Were you debauched?”

Ash scowled, flopping over onto her side so that she was lying alongside Scribbs. “Why do I get the impression that you find the prospect exciting?”

“Because it is exciting,” Scribbs said, looking over at Ash, her face clearly conveying the idiocy of the question. “You’re exactly the type of girl I would have fallen hard for back then, all reserved and stern and growly. And the idea that you might have been game for it? Makes me feel tingly.”

“Firstly, growly?” Ash asked, arching a brow. “Secondly, why?”

“Why what?”

“Why would I have been the type of girl you’d have fallen for?”

“The fact that I’ve fallen for you now seems to point to a persistent pattern in this particular attraction,” Scribbs pointed out, punctuating the words with the sweep of her hand down the outside of Ash’s thigh as she rolled up onto her side. “Only if I’d met you then and been able to coerce you into sex, much as I have now, it would have been hot underage girl sex.”

“Hot underage girl sex,” Ash repeated slowly, brow crinkling. “Should I be worried?”

“About?”

“Your heretofore unknown paedophilic tendencies.”

Scribbs smiled softly, then leaned down to place a soft kiss on Ash’s lips. “I’d have been a hot underage girl, too.”

“Makes it slightly better,” Ash allowed, “but what makes you think you could have coerced me into hot underage girl sex with you? I might have been otherwise engaged or simply not interested.”

“That’s where you’re wrong,” Scribbs said with a smirk, her hand once again moving so that it was now perched delicately between Ash’s legs. Keeping her caresses light, not even yet delving into the wetness she could feel teasing her fingertips, she continued, “You would have been interested.”

Determined to remain still even as her hips were poised to press upward, her body seeking something other than the torturous teasing, Ash managed a fairly calm, “You sound intolerably sure of yourself.”

“I am,” Scribbs said blithely, head dipping down. Her first soft kiss landed just below Ash’s ear, the second on her lobe. Ash shivered as the heat of her tongue followed, tracing along the shell of her ear before the sensation disappeared. “I know how to get what I want.”

“And how would you have gotten me?” Ash asked, voice breathless and tense. Scribbs had increased the pressure of her fingers slightly, one now skimming through her length, ending each pass with the lightest brush against her clit.

Scribbs pursed her lips, seeming to consider the question. “You would have already been tempted,” she murmured, eyes taking on a far-away air as she pictured the scene. “You would have seen me after school one day. I would have had my blazer off and would have been in just my shirt and skirt. And when I caught you looking, I would have slid forward in my seat, letting my skirt inch up to show just a bit more thigh, and I would have leaned forward. I always undid the first three buttons as soon as school was over, so you would’ve had a nice view. You would have looked, wouldn’t you, Ash?”

The question coincided with the torment of one of Scribbs’ glancing caresses, making Ash’s answer a low hiss.

“Yes.”

“Course you would’ve,” Scribbs said, as if the answer were a matter of practicality. Her touch deepened, focused, and she spared a smile at Ash’s whimper of relief. “But you wouldn’t have come to me, would you? You’d have made me go to you, sitting there with your books all around. So studious. So proper. And you might’ve tried to pretend you’d never looked at all, but I’d have seen you. You wouldn’t have been able to fool me.”

Scribbs paused in her storytelling once more. This time she used the break to drag her tongue across a taut nipple, to take it between her teeth and pull until Ash gasped and dug her fingers into the bedding.

“You would have come back there, looking for me,” she said, lips brushing across Ash’s chin. They traveled up, met Ash’s own in a deep, lingering kiss as her fingers began to move the slightest bit faster, slipping easily against wet skin. “I would have been there, waiting for you. I would have made you promises with my smile, with my eyes. Promises of the things I’d do to you if you’d let me.”

Suddenly Scribbs’ hand was gone and her lips were too, her body sliding off of the bed completely, and Ash growled out her frustration from deep in her throat before she felt strong hands on her ankles. A rough tug pulled her hips to the edge of the mattress and her thighs settled over Scribb’s shoulders, her growl turning into a gasp.

“I would have promised you this,” she husked, tongue sliding along Ash’s length. “I would have promised to push your short little uniform skirt up around your hips and do this until you screamed.”

Ash felt like screaming as it was. The fingers of one hand tangled roughly in soft blonde hair and she nearly yelped when Scribbs’ mouth returned, hot and wet against her. And then Scribbs added suction and reintroduced the broad flat of her tongue and Ash did scream, the words a desperate mantra.

“Scribbs, please. Please.”

She wasn’t sure what she was begging for, exactly, just that whatever it might be was vitally important.

After long minutes, Scribbs pulled back with a smirk, eyes dark and hooded. “You’d have been saying that, no doubt,” she said, climbing back onto the bed, hooking Ash’s left thigh with her arm and pushing it up with her as she went, creating a void easily filled by her hips.

This time, Scribbs’ kiss was messy. Ash tasted herself on Scribbs' tongue, dug her nails into the back of Scribbs’ neck and moaned into her mouth. 

“You’d have been intrigued, wouldn’t you? By all those promises I was making.” This time, Scribbs’ voice was rough and breathless and her eyes were glittering with a darkness full of the promises to which she’d alluded.

In response, Ash glared, bucking her hips up into Scribbs’.

“Worried I wouldn’t have made good on them, are you?” she teased, using her free hand to pull one of Ash’s up to her lips. Taking Ash’s forefinger into her mouth, she ran her tongue along the underside then clamped her lips around the base, cheeks hollowing slightly as she sucked the digit deep. Ash groaned at both the sight and feel, heart rate increasing exponentially when Scribbs added another finger, tongue tracing a hot path down the seam between the two. Eyes fluttering closed, Scribbs moaned, devoting her full attention to the task, her mouth a hot, wet vise with connections to every nerve ending in Ash’s body.

When Scribbs finally released her fingers with a wet pop, Ash nearly cried.

“I trust you’d have known better,” Scribbs rasped, balancing the tips of her fingers on Ash’s lips for a moment before tracing them down over her chin, her sternum, her belly until they were once more buried in wet heat. “Those are the kinds of promises I always keep.”

With a sharp hiss, Ash’s hands came to Scribbs’ shoulders, short nails digging sharply into her flesh. The bite of pain made Scribbs purr, and she began to move her fingers in quick, tight circles, and Ash nearly wept in relief. Hips lifting up into the air as she strained toward Scribbs' touch, head canted back and digging into the mattress and chest heaving, Ash was lost in a sea of sensation.

“I would have had you,” Scribbs murmured confidently, watching with a smile as Ash’s eyes closed and her teeth clinched in a grimace that looked almost like pain.

After all of Scribbs’ teasing, Ash’s climax hit with the force of a punch to the belly. Her shoulders lifted off of the bedding convulsively, abdomen contracting as she roughly pulled Scribbs’ down onto her. Teeth digging fiercely into the curve of Scribbs' shoulder as she let out a keening cry and fingers wrapping tightly in soft blonde hair, Ash felt herself dissolve into a trembling, shivering mess.

By the time Ash managed to return both her heart rate and her breathing to normal, the sweat-soaked sheet had gone cold against her back. Grimacing, she pulled herself free, easing back up the bed so that she was aligned properly. She could feel Scribbs watching her, eyes mischievous and amused and she sighed, too lethargic to truly work up any ire.

“I think you were an underage tease,” she said lazily, humming in contentment as Scribbs curled up against her side, one arm flung carelessly over her belly.

“Was not,” Scribbs protested sleepily. “I’d have kept every single one of those promises.”

“We’ll save the discussion of your age inappropriate sexual repertoire for another day, Lolita,” Ash drawled.

“If I’m still talking to you,” Scribbs muttered playfully, nipping at Ash’s shoulder.

“You’d better be,” Ash protested, head tilting to the side to deposit a soft kiss on Scribbs’ lips. “Otherwise, you’ll never find out just what kinds of promises I might have made in return.”

Voice full of delighted anticipation, Scribbs murmured, “Now who’s the tease.”


End file.
